


Do Not Disturb

by b_ann



Series: One Hundred [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ann/pseuds/b_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some explanations, no matter how true, just aren't going to be believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> I've got such a busy weekend ahead of me I decided to post my chapter/story today instead of Sunday. I'll get another chapter of [Vets Might Fly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3530162/chapters/7766387) next week. Again, these are not in chronological order. 
> 
> If you want to read them in chronological order:
> 
>  
> 
> [Annoyance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3564722)  
> [4:29 PM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3629214)  
> [Do Not Disturb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628674)  
> [Advertisement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3640068)  
> [Breathe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557090)
> 
> Thanks to [kelly42fox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly42fox) for being my beta on this. I have a problem with commas ;)

"God! Would it have killed him to send us an email?"

Castiel snuck past Meg to read the notice as she continued to lament.

"This was my only class today! I could still be in bed."

The sign was the typical administrative assistant written Class Canceled notice. Unlike Meg, Castiel could think of any number of things, other than going back to bed, to fill his newfound freedom. Only he had left his wallet at his apartment that morning which meant a slight detour before he could do anything that required ID, or, you know, money.

"Hey Cas." 

Castiel looked up to see Dean Winchester walking toward him with those ridiculous bow legs clad in holey jeans, and an amazingly bright self assured grin that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. God, he was beautiful.

"What's going on?" he asked glancing at the group of students who were milling around outside the classroom before deciding what to do for the next hour and fifteen.

"Class was canceled," Castiel said simply.

Dean frowned. "Seriously?" Then that stupid grin that lights up his entire face and shows all of his perfect teeth took over his wonderful mouth. "Roadhouse!" he announced like it was some secret society instead of the most frequented campus bar and grill. "They serve breakfast until eleven."

"Ok," Meg said butting into the conversation. "If I have to be awake right now a short stack of Ellen's blueberry pancakes would be a nice consolation prize."

"Excellent," Dean said pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket. "I'll tell Jo and Charlie and Benny to meet us there."

Dean and Meg turned away from Castiel and any hope that he was going to get an invite left with the two of them. There was a moment where he was back in high school again and his brothers were going out and leaving him behind because he was too young, too quiet, too strange, and it hurt all over again.

"Hey Cas!" Castiel looked up to see Dean with his arms open in invitation. "Dude, you coming?"

"Yeah?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yeah," Castiel said firmly and jogged to catch up with him. He stopped just as he made it to them. "Shoot, I have to run home really quick, I left my wallet there."

"You've got a room in the North Barracks, right?"

"I do," Castiel said surprised. How'd he know that?

Dean shot him an embarrassed smile. Quite possibly the first time Castiel had ever seen his confident persona waiver. "I've seen you. Benny has a place in South Barracks and you run right by his apartment. Which is perfect. I'll drop you off, grab Benny and then pick you up on my way back."

"Ok," Castiel said simply, but he could feel the pull of muscle as he had to fight not to smile. It wasn't until they were almost to the parking garage that he realized he had to go to the bathroom. He could hold it until he got to his place. He wasn't going to be the one who made them late.

Dean stopped at the sleek black Chevy Impala parked on the roof of the garage away from the other vehicles. Castiel had seen this car on campus before.

"This is your car?"

"Yes she is," Dean said with the pride of a parent. "Restored her myself."

"She's beautiful," Castiel said reverently, running his fingers along the hood. It was apparently the right thing to say, because when he looked up Dean was smiling again. 

He shook his head and opened the driver's door, leaning over the bench seat to unlock the passenger's door. Castiel climbed in and he was amazed at how well the car was restored.

"You did all the work yourself?"

Dean's gaze had dropped to where Castiel's fingers were running along the seam in the seat between them. He swallowed hard then finally met Castiel's eyes.

"Yes," was all he said. He cleared his throat and started the car. It was a wonderful sound. Castiel was surprised at how relaxed he felt sitting in the passenger seat of Dean's classic car. Usually the man made him all kinds of uncomfortable.

The drive to the Barracks, which were aptly named for their studio layout with two sets of bunk beds and an additional separate twin, was quick and uneventful.

Somehow Dean knew exactly which apartment was his, but Castiel didn't comment.

"I'll grab Benny and meet you back here in just a few minutes," Dean said leaning over the seat to talk to Castiel before he shut the door. He just nodded.

Dean drove off with a rumble of the engine.

Castiel was surprised when the door to his apartment was locked. It had annoyed him the first couple months that none of his roommates were really worried about their stuff being stolen, but he realized that because there were five of them in the apartment, the likelihood that no one was home at any given time was slim to none. Then again, he usually had class in the morning, so as far as he knew, it was always locked at this hour.

Castiel had the door halfway open before he registered that the decidedly erotic sounds he was hearing were coming from the television inside. There was a sudden movement on the couch. Ash, he decided based on the blurred glimpse of a mullet, leapt over the couch, wearing nothing but a towel. The lanky man was moving so fast he was already in the bathroom before Cas could process what exactly he had just walked in on.

After stepping further into the apartment, Castiel took a quick assessment of the room. There, indeed, was porn playing on the television, and the room was otherwise unoccupied. It could only lead him to one conclusion. Ew. He was never sitting on that couch ever again. He was just going to get his wallet and get the heck out of there.

But he still had to pee and it was becoming a pressing matter. He wasn't sure he could hold it until Dean picked him up. Thinking back, he chastised himself for having a second cup of coffee that morning.

An obscene moan came from the television and it pulled his attention back to it. It was just going to have to stay on until Ash came back out, because he wasn't touching it. Castiel grabbed his wallet and then stood in front of the bathroom door for a moment deliberating.  
Technically the bathroom was made for multiple people to use at the same time. The five of them shared it with five guys in the next apartment over. It was equipped with two urinals, two stalls and two showers. But how long did you wait after you'd interrupted a guy mid alone time?

The shower turned on and Castiel decided it was then or never. As fast as humanly possible he ran in the bathroom. Keeping his eyes trained on the urinal closest to the door, he peed faster than he ever had in his memory, quickly washed his hands, and ran out. He was just about ready to leave the apartment and wait for Dean in the parking lot when he realized he had somehow managed to get his shirt wet, probably in his haste washing his hands.

He quickly pulled out a new tee, but it didn't really go with his cargos he was wearing, so he grabbed a new pair of jeans as well. He took off his shirt and threw it on his bunk before sitting down and taking his shoes off.

Another enthusiastic scream on the porno caught his attention, and he was momentarily distracted by the two men who had the busty blonde in what looked to be a physically impossible position. He couldn't help but lean forward on his bed to get a better look.

"What the hell are they ...?" He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence for right at that moment his front door opened and Dean Flipping Winchester just walked in without so much as a knock or how do you do.

They both froze, Castiel with his mouth open just hoping for something that would get him out of this situation unscathed to come out. But he had nothing. Dean frowned, looked directly at the TV that was sixty inches of high def dirty threesome action in surround sound, and then back at Castiel with his shirt off. A suddenly amused grin spread across Dean's face and his eyes very obviously dropped to Cas' crotch. Castiel's head dropped, and he instantly felt like he was going to throw up. His zipper was completely undone and wide open.

Castiel looked back up at Dean absolutely horrified. Dean just raised his hand, his smirk growing.

"Take your time, man. We'll be down in the car."

The horrified "No!" came out of his mouth too late, Dean had already left. He looked at the TV, "No!" Then back down at his open pants, "NO!"

What was he supposed to do? Dean was outside waiting for him to finish ... TO FINISH! And he had no idea what Dean could possibly be thinking because what could possibly get someone, who isn't a nymphomaniac, worked up that fast? He was only away from Dean for a few minutes. Oh god! Dean was going to think it was him who had Castiel all worked up!

What was he going to do?!

Well, what he wasn't going to do was spend any more time there giving Dean more time to come up with the wrong impression.

He changed his clothes and was out the door in a minute flat. He didn't say a word when he climbed into the back seat of the Impala.

Benny simply raised a hand in greeting and nodded his head. And there was no snide comment or mocking from Dean. He caught Castiel's eye in the rearview mirror as they took off and worked harder than Castiel had ever seen him to hold back a smile.

Castiel's phone buzzed in his pocket. He was relieved by the distraction, but his face flushed hot. He was sure that he turned bright red when he saw who it was from.

Dean Winchester: **_Maybe you should invest in a Do Not Disturb sign._**

Castiel hung his head, trying to hide his face from the watchful gaze through the mirror.

To Castiel’s great surprise, Dean never did mention the incident at the meal, but something told him he was never, ever going to let Castiel forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with some ideas on how to ground the reader in the timeline, if you have any suggestions let me know.
> 
> Let me know what you think and visit me on tumblr!  
> <http://brittlipy.tumblr.com>


End file.
